A Gathering of Legends
by DragonFire5218
Summary: There are many incredible trainers of the Pokémon world, and the Pokedex Holders are some of those that stand at the top of that pyramid. However, what if in one region their paths crossed? With a mysterious enemy on the rise, the Legendaries more restless than ever and another man hiding in shadows, how will they fare? (DISCONTINUED)


**So guys, a change is upon us. I have decided that after a while, I'll join the Pokémon fandom, because I have found some great inspiration in the form of Yowl of Time, go check him out. Sadly he has been gone for four years with one uncompleted arc before his series was finished, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. I'll try my best to make this as different as possible from Yowl of Time because of my writing style and whatever other thoughts I have in mind for this book, but no promises, there will be some similarities. Anyways, I guess we need another schedule now, so here you go!**

Mortal Ties (Two Chapters)

A Gathering of Legends (Two Chapters)

Child of the Moon

Forgotten and Betrayed

 **There you go. I'll see you in Chapter 1 everybody! - Steven**

 **P.S. The picture is cut off, but dammit its a good picture. Just go search up Pokémon Manga Pokedex Holders and go to images, you'll see the full thing there most likely.**

 **A Gathering of Legends**

 **Prologue: As the Years Pass By**

Have you ever wondered about what happened so long ago, what happened in the earliest days of life in this newly born world? That would be a question that many would be curious about, the first days of the universe, when the first living creature was born in the everlasting darkness that had swept across space, before light had filled it all instead. However, to few, they would know that this would be the start of suffering, fear, anger and hate. Eventually it would become a threat thousands of years later, for it was the foundation and basis of what events would plague the Pokemon world in the present. Whatever would happen, may it be for the universe or against, would have been because of the events that predecessors faced before them, even if no one knew who they were.

The man thinking of this was one such person. Millennium after the fact, he still sat right there in everlasting darkness much like the Creator herself in the first days of the universe, lamenting over the past and all he had seen from back then, all the way through to now. He just sat there in a simple marble throne, thinking about everything he had seen and done, and although that brought good memories of his earlier days, it also brought back many other memories that weren't as pleasant. His attention was then drawn to something gleaming in from of him. Knowing what it was, as it had done so many other times, he looked up to see a shining sword sitting in its pedestal, a pinprick of light in the dark. It looked completely ordinary, if not for the gem in the center of the hilt, which was pink for some reason and the symbol of a balanced scale with one vague human silhouette on each side etched into the hilt. On the other side of the sword stood a wooden staff, the wood entwining with one another. A large crystal sat at the top, which was simply dark, as if it didn't have any light. The same symbol of the scale was carved in the wood. In the middle stood a stand, which held a single sketchbook. Smiling slightly yet sadly at the sight of it, his hand stretched out before the book flew to him and into his outstretched hand in a instant, too fast for anyone to see, if anyone else had been there watching of course.

He acknowledged it, sitting there in his hand like any other inanimate object, and as he did, he ran his other hand across the cover, once again slipping into memories of the past and present. He then opened it, and he was met with many different pictures both detailed and beautiful, like always, although he haven't drawn them. No, this book simply appeared one day and drew out his memories and illustrated them with vibrant colours and vividness. As he looked at the first image, he remembered what he had found out one day, and how these pictures had ended up here. You see, after a while things can obviously get quite boring and lonely. He had sat here for so long, he had sort of gotten use to the silence and loneliness, but still what he would do for anything that could maybe pull him out of this state he would have gladly welcomed.

Then that day happened. He had finally managed to get a glimpse of the outside world. So he sat there for hours on end watching many different perspectives of life, and for once he finally had something else to do. Eventually however, this also became dull. Watching pretty much the same thing everyday had taken once again a toll on him, and now he didn't know what to do. He had considered maybe just to go back to waiting in the dark, perhaps maybe even looking out for anything interesting in the world when suddenly, he saw it. He saw wrongdoings in the bright world he had at first saw, and even though he knew he couldn't do anything about it, he just watched depestraley, praying that someone would take notice and stop whoever they were, be it man, woman, Pokemon, whatever. Sadly, many acts of crime were left unanswered, although he took great pleasure in the ones that were not. He wanted a balance, and he wanted justice. Besides, those criminals got what they deserved. You break the law, you pay.

But on another day he saw something else, and that was when the book appeared, writing a tale of a wonderful adventure that he would have loved to experienced when he had been younger, without some parts, yet of course he could not. It transcended many years bouncing from different places and different people, but the main players all had one thing in common, the revolutionary technology of the Pokedex. He honestly didn't really understand it too well, but looking at it overall, it truly was incredible. After all, Pokemon to them were mysterious creatures, and what better way to learn about them other then setting out on a journey trying to figure that answer out using this encyclopedia? That was a reason why he had been so excited when the maker of this device, a renowned professor decided to let three children of the town he resided take this gadget to do just that, go on an adventure.

Meet Red, one who the man dubbed as the Fighter. Along with Blue, the Trainer and Green, the Evolver, these three once had many differences, but after a while, they became great friends and rivals, They each conquered the eight gyms, also stopping a sinister organization named Team Rocket on the way and meeting Legendaries before heading off for the League, scoring first, second and third respectively. Red became the Champion, and Blue took over the Viridian Gym, since the leader had been shockingly enough, the boss of Team Rocket. These three would be known as the senior Dex Holders, all of them being 20 now. However, they aren't the only Kanto Dex Holders, but let's leave that explanation to the next chapter of this story.

Two years later after these events, the fourth Pokedex Holder came knocking. She was Yellow of Viridian Forest, nicknamed the Healer, because she had been born near Viridian Forest, and it is said that every ten years someone is born with powers, and she was one of them, being able to understand what Pokemon feel and heal them. She came to that same professor who gave the three before her a Pokedex with Red's injured Pikachu and nothing more of him. So she eventually decided to set out on her own adventure, teaming up with a powerful man-made Pokemon of Team Rocket's creation to halt the Elite Four's sinister plans along with many allies like the gym leaders and eventually the three Kanto Dex Holders. Now, even though she didn't get her Pokedex until much later on, it didn't mean that she wasn't a Pokedex Holder. Everything was well in the region of Kanto, adding Yellow, now at 18 as their fourth senior Dex Holder.

We now move to Johto, where a new generation of Dex Holders are born. Meet Gold, the Hatcher, along with Silver, the Exchanger and Crystal, the Catcher. Gold had set out on his adventure, also looking out for Silver, who had stolen his Pokemon and Pokedex from the lab. Gold also went for the eight gyms, while Crystal was more focused on completing the Pokedex, the ultimate goal that the professor of this region set for them. Silver used… other means to get into the League, but nevertheless, eventually all three of them banded together along with their seniors to stop the Mask of Ice, a man with a long history. He had also kidnapped many children in the past to help him, and some of them were among them even now, in the presences of Green and Silver, who had escaped one day when they were younger. Once defeated, he was revealed to be another gym leader, Pryce. These three would also be considered as senior Dex Holders, with all three of them being 17. After all, they would be senior to all except their predecessors from Kanto of course.

After Johto comes Hoenn, where two kids with different pasts meet once again ever since one fateful day to start their journey. Meet Ruby and Sapphire, the Appealer and Explorer respectively. These two had already met each other in the past, where Ruby had saved Sapphire from a raging Salamence, however he was injured severely in the process with a scar that he would try and hide for the rest of his life. Both of them changed that day when they parted ways without so much as a single word spoken to one another. Sapphire turned from a pampered girl to a wild one, journeying around the landscape. Ruby on the other hand became someone who was obsessed with appearance, changed from the young boy who liked to battle. The two set off with a goal, to beat the League for Sapphire, and to win the Grand Festival for Ruby in 80 days. On the way, they got caught up in the battle of land and sea, Kyogre and Groudon, being controlled by Team Aqua and Team Magma. They saved the day alongside many allies and the god of the sky Rayquaza. However, to rectify the deaths and the damage, Ruby released Celebi to turn back time and all was well. There was also a third Hoenn Dex Holder to come after the now 16 year old Dex Holder duo, but let's talk about him later. After all, we have more to tell.

We now return to our senior Dex Holders Red, Blue, Green and Yellow, with Silver just along for the ride. You see, Green wanted to see her parents, but they were kidnapped by a mysterious new Pokemon. Eventually they found out that Team Rocket had returned, and this new Pokemon was like the one Yellow worked with years prior, created, a new lifeform, although not man-made. Eventually, the five Dex Holders together defeated Team Rocket once again and all was well, until suddenly, one of Team Rocket's Three Beasts, the most powerful in Team Rocket under their leader turned the five of them into stone! Baffled and shocked at this outcome, the Kanto professor feverly searched for an answer to turn them back to normal, but is it too late?… of course not! It's just in the next chapter of this adventure!

Meet Emerald, the third Hoenn Dex Holder and the Rescuer. Employed by Crystal and the Kanto Professor to the Battle Frontier, his job was to find Jirachi, a Legendary Pokemon said to only rise from its slumber every thousand years. It is said that it can grant your wishes. The professor hoped that they could use that to save the five Pokedex Holders encased in stone. So Emerald tries to defeat the Battle Frontier as a cover while trying to find Jirachi, along with a lot of help from the Frontier Brains to the remaining Dex Holders not on the scene. However, an armored man named Guile Hideout appears, who is actually Archie, the presumed dead leader of Team Aqua. He came also seeking Jirachi to once again try and use Kyogre's power, even in apparition form to flood the land. Luckily however, with all ten Dex Holders working together once set free, they managed to stop him once again. With that, Emerald joins as the tenth Dex Holder.

Now, we head off to Sinnoh, and of course with a new region we have new Dex Holders, a new adventure and new Pokemon. However not well known by our previous ten Dex Holders, perhaps at some point they will meet soon enough. For now, let's just see what they were up to. There were once again three of them; Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. The man gave them the names of Empathizer, Encourager and Researcher. A mix-up happened one fateful day in Jubilife City, which put the three of them together. You see, Platinum was supposed to go to Mount Coronet with a Pokedex by her side and two bodyguards, but they got mixed up with Diamond and Pearl. Eventually after a while misunderstandings were cleared up, and the three worked together to defeat Cyrus and his plans with the Red Chain. Platinum also goes on an adventure to find her real bodyguards, who at some point got sucked into the Distortion World, the realm that Giratina resides in and rules.

Now, looking at that picture in his sketchbook, he knew that even then there was more to come. He had seen it, in a new region, and although the adventure had already been going on for quite some time, eventually all the other Dex Holders would flock there to fulfill their own role in the story. He began flipping through the blank pages, until he rested at the very last page. This one particular picture was special, as it wasn't a memory, but a future memory, at least that's what he hoped. He was in this picture, surrounded by old friends as old as time. He ran his hand over the picture, thinking about the future and what lies beyond, before he sighed and closed the book before looking out at the world once more. For now, he was content to watch, wait and listen for when his role would begin. As he sat there in silence watching the events that would take place, he only had one thought in mind, "Eventually everyone, I'll be coming home."

 **So yeah, some things were taken from Yowl of Time, so if you see that, yes indeed. Perhaps Im not the most knowledgeable to do this, but dammit I'll try. Research is coming, and lots of it. So even then if im wrong, feel free to tell me so I can fix the mistake. - Steven**

 **IMPORTANT: If you are interested in talking more with me or any other authors, please consider joining Discord and this server:** ʜᴛᴛᴘs:/ɪɴᴠɪᴛᴇ.ɢɢ/ɪᴍᴍᴏʀᴛᴀʟsɢᴀᴛʜᴇʀɪɴɢ


End file.
